


A Nice, Quiet Evening

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, October Prompt Challenge, POV Magnus Bane, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Apparently, Alec wants them to have an early night. Though when Magnus walks in the bedroom having just got ready for bed, sleep seems to be the last thing on Alec's mind. What are they going to do to pass the time? (Spoiler: it involves toys, magic restraints, and Alec having the time of his life.)





	A Nice, Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is from the prompt of _pinned down_ from Whumptober (involving no whump)

"It's pretty early to be going to sleep."

Magnus grins around his toothbrush both for Alec's words and the kiss to his shoulder in passing. It _is_ early, but Alec is the one that's been hinting for the past half hour that they should go to bed. It's pretty obvious that _he_ isn't tired. And how could Magnus ever consider sleeping when Alec is parading around their bedroom looking like _that_?

"Yes, it is," Magnus agrees in between spitting and rinsing his mouth clean. It's been quite the evening. First, a long, leisurely bath in one of the best tubs they've shared in a while, with a view overlooking snowy mountains; warm and cozy in stark contrast to outside. And then, in front of a roaring fireplace, they took turns for massages that have left their skin with a soft sheen. The slight smokiness of logs burning intermingled with the sandalwood oil from their bath water meaning Alec smells amazing; even from here.

"So, are you coming to bed, or what?" Alec says when Magnus enters the bedroom. He's already sprawled out across the bed, spread eagle in invitation, wearing nothing but _that_ smile on his face. Magnus takes his time to walk around to the foot of the bed trailing his fingers over Alec's leg as he does, then kneels on it between them. First kissing a path up from ankle, to groin, to neck, and then leaning his full weight against him, chest to chest, so that Alec won't be going anywhere even if he tries.

It's always _that_ smile that makes Magnus' heart flutter. Though coupled with the way Alec looks so pleased to be being pinned down, and how hard he is already pressed against him, that flutter is more of a _thud_. The smile is a smug thing, a triumphant one, one that says _I have been claimed and I am happy about it_. Magnus thinks he could get _drunk_ on that smile.

The smile is always accompanied by an arch of his chest, and typically Alec's arms fall down by his sides. His entire body language says _take what you want, do whatever you want with me_. And although that is always appealing to Magnus, and something he will definitely _do_, it's that _smile_ that always leaves him so aroused.

Alec tilts his chin to be kissed, raising his hands to slot beneath their pillows, and arching again to tell Magnus he can really do what he wants. Magnus brushes their lips together, nosing his way down his throat. Then kisses a path back down over Alec's chest and stomach before taking him into his mouth, closing his eyes for the way Alec arches and moans. It's the way Alec just lifts and parts his legs splaying them wide open for him that has Magnus reaching down between his own legs for a little relief from the friction already building for him.

"Magnus," Alec groans out softly, toying with Magnus' hair as he sucks him, "you gonna do your thing?"

Magnus smiles around him, dragging his lips slowly up his length before pulling off, only to lap over his head as he looks up at him. He knows what _that_ means. "Do you want me to?"

Alec raises an eyebrow that very definitely says for him, _didn't I just ask?_ So Magnus sits up on his haunches in preparation, running his hands down Alec's thighs as he does.

"Well. If you're sure."

"Do it," Alec insists with a jolt of his hips that makes his cock bounce. Magnus palms over him with a hum then clears his throat, flaring his magic to life. Alec _grins_ for it, pulling his hands out from under their pillows to drop against the bed more comfortably.

"Oh. I don't think so," Magnus tells him, raising Alec's arms up level with his head using his magic. Once he's arranged him how he wants him Magnus pulses magic over his wrists, arms, and shoulders, nodding for Alec to try to move. Which he _can't_. And _loves_; already as he struggles against his magical binds he's jolting with arousal, precum starting to glisten along his slit. Though Magnus has to ask anyway, just to check. "How is that?"

"_Perfect_," Alec replies, his voice already that low, gravelly pitch that goes straight to Magnus' core.

"Well, _good_. Though what else can I do with you? I know," he says, stroking over Alec's thighs. He grabs him by the ankle gently pushing until his feet are flat against the bed and his knees splayed wide apart. Kept in place with his magic looking as though he is _offering_ himself to him. Magnus doesn't know where to start.

"This would make quite the background for my phone," Magnus says as he tilts his head and just _looks_ at him, imagining the vision before him brightening his day in between menial tasks. Perhaps with a few strategically placed apps in case someone else should look at his screen. Or not; he can always glamor the picture.

"Do what you want," Alec replies, a shiver rippling through his body. Magnus can feel his eyes on him as he kneels off the bed for his phone, smiling _that_ smile when he crawls back on and snaps a few pictures.

"Perfect."

"So? Now what?" Alec asks with a glint in his eye that is full of need.

Magnus watches him try to move against the restraints that now also keep his hips pinned down and his thighs pushed apart. He smiles for the way his mouth falls open when he can't move much at all. And that _smile_, Magnus thinks, palming over himself as he watches him. Alec can still lift his head at least, doing so to watch as Magnus strokes himself.

"You just gonna stay there?"

"Oh, I was just appreciating my view."

"_Magnus_," Alec says with a soft burst of laughter. He's always loved being restrained, but never has much patience for not being able to _touch_ him.

"_Yes_?"

"C'mon."

"Did you want something?" Magnus asks as he alters his grip on himself, bracing his hand against Alec's thigh.

"Yes. _You_. Always."

"Well, okay then," Magnus replies, shifting so his hands can brace against the bed either side of him. He adjusts on his knees and tilts enough so that when he rolls his hips, his cock brushes up the length of Alec's. "Better?"

"Mmhmm."

Alec's head is already dropped back against his pillows with his eyes closed, the softest moans falling from his lips as Magnus grinds them together. He continues to roll his hips until Alec opens his eyes again then moves without warning, straddling his chest. It's almost comical the way Alec's eyes narrow and train on his cock, and his tongue darts out over his lips in anticipation.

"You want something?" Magnus asks again, and when Alec nods moves just enough so that Alec can raise his head to lap over his tip.

Magnus's first instinct is to let his head drop back and groan for the feel of Alec's tongue on him. But then he decides it will be much more fun to _watch_. He pulls back just out of Alec's reach humming for the way he chases his cock, then presses forward just enough to slip his crown into his mouth.

Alec sucks, hard, just how Magnus likes, and it feels too tight, and hot, not to thrust deeper in for more. As Alec's head hits the pillow again Magnus braces against the headboard and slowly fucks his mouth, resisting being rougher. Barely. There is no one in Magnus' history that has ever made the noises Alec does. No one else who has ever been so responsive, and _loud_ about his touch and everything he does to him. So Magnus enjoys the feel of another thrust into his mouth then withdraws again, humming for the whine of protest Alec gives in response.

"Now. What am I going to do to you?" he says as he crawls back between Alec's legs.

"Whatever you want."

"Really, now."

"_Yes_," Alec growls out, clearly desperate to be touched.

"Well, okay then," Magnus replies in his most reasonable, unaffected tone, knowing how much he is getting to Alec for the way he glares. He reaches out, lazily playing with his balls, then pressing his thumb against his perineum, grinning for the _tension_ he can feel in Alec for needing more.

Magnus strokes his hands down Alec's inner thighs gripping just below the knee and lifting his legs. Alec's toes are already curling mid-air in anticipation. He is wide open and exposed to him, stomach visibly rippling for how much he's looking forward to whatever is happening next.

There is a dildo they play with that Alec particularly likes; bright blue, thick, with a tip that flares out and makes him cry out when aimed perfectly at his prostate. Magnus snaps his fingers to retrieve it along with a bottle of lube from their closet, smiling for the way Alec's tongue darts out over his lips. He takes a little time to slick it up then spreads the excess lube over Alec's hole, pushing his fingers in and opening him up a little. Not too much; just as Alec likes.

Parting his cheeks with his thumb and his finger, Magnus pushes the dildo into Alec with a slow, steady hand, palm flat against its base when it is all the way in. He watches Alec's cock jolt knowing he's clenching down on it, adjusting to its size. He drags it back out again watching the way Alec's hole flutters, then plunges it in again.

Alec's head drops back, his eyes falling closed, his face blissful even though Magnus has only just got started. He plunges it in firmer, and faster, angling it up just right and humming for the way Alec calls out and shudders, grinding it in a tight circle. The moment Alec calls for him to, "_keep going_," Magnus pulls the dildo out. He smiles as Alec whimpers and tries to fling his hips down asking for more.

"Something else?" he says as if choosing from a menu. Alec gives him _that_ look and pointedly looks down between his legs. Magnus smiles in answer, snapping his fingers to send Alec's favorite dildo away again and in its place a vibrator that Alec whines at just for seeing. Magnus pushes it into him in long, lazy thrusts, continually adjusting the settings. Alec's head shoots up at one particular angle telling him to do it again, which of course, Magnus does. He isn't so cruel as to deprive Alec of _all_ the things he likes.

They play with a prostate massager, and a vibrating plug that Magnus uses on Alec as he sucks him off, making him groan out his name. They have quite the collection of toys, so Magnus works his way through particular favorites, monitoring just how loud he can get Alec to be. And then he summons even more things to play with.

"You need a break?" he asks with his new _purchases_ just out of Alec's vision. Alec is panting, and sweaty, and pupils so dilated Magnus can barely see anything but black. He closes his eyes and presses his head back into the pillow, then slowly shakes his head.

"_More_."

"Well, okay then."

Magnus holds up a dildo for Alec to see, demonstrating how the lube in the syringe hidden inside it spurts out from the tip. Alec whimpers for it, and if Magnus didn't know better he'd say Alec was trying to get his legs even further apart.

"_Eager_," he teases as he refills it, then slowly pushes it in to Alec's hole. He's already groaning, the thick, veiny toy one of the most realistic Magnus thinks he's seen. He thrusts it into him repeatedly watching the way Alec shivers, then quickly presses the plunger for it to spurt inside him.

Alec curses, choking out a tight wail of wordless _something_, flinging his head back on the pillow only to raise it again so he can watch. Magnus refills the dildo again and once more thrusts it into him. Alec calls out when he spills it in him again, and pleads for him to do it a third time. Magnus plunges his fingers into him when he's done, both of them snorting for the _squelch_.

By the time Magnus has pushed anal beads in him, Alec is hoarse; even if he's now far looser than he's ever been when they've tried similar before. Though he still howls with exhausted laughter as Magnus holds up a tentacle-shaped dildo and brandishes it at him.

"Too weird?" Magnus asks, running a soothing hand down his leg.

"_Very_ weird. Put it _in_ me," Alec urges, head dropping back with a grunt as Magnus pushes it in.

"Interesting," Magnus says as he watches him, Alec's reaction to all those _suckers_ too good for him not to want to see again. And again. "Is it good?"

"_Yeah_… _really_ good."

"Tell me why?" Long gone are the days when it would take _hours_ of coaxing for Alec to tell him what he likes. Not because he was shy, but because he'd never really taken the time for any _pleasure_. Not like this, anyway. He just hadn't had the vocabulary for it.

"It's wide. And it's solid. And all those _things_ feel like they're pulling at me. And it's _on_ me. It's like the whole thing is touching me at once."

Well. It _is_, Magnus wants to say as he presses it harder into him and hums for the groan that falls from Alec's mouth. He _loves_ it when Alec gets to this point of incoherent and making little sense. Though Alec's whines are getting more frantic for Magnus' teasing keeping him from the edge. Magnus knows that particular look on his face when he lifts his head from the pillow again so disposes of all their _play things_ then bends down to get his tongue in him. It would be a waste not to when he's got him open so wide.

Alec shouts out his name in a desperate call as he laps into him, struggling and straining against the magic keeping him in place. Magnus checks on him, receives a tiny nod that lets him know Alec is doing okay despite how broken he now looks, then plunges his tongue in again, smiling for how tightly he catches Alec's toes curling either side of him.

Though he can't wait much longer himself. Magnus shifts back up on to his knees and strokes down the backs of Alec's thighs, holding him open and teasing his tip against his hole.

"_Magnus_," Alec pleads, which is always a sound that has made Magnus _jolt_. He thrusts into him with a groan to match Alec's, and knows he's not going to be able to hold on for very long.

Magnus grips Alec by the waist as he fucks him, hard and deep, taking full advantage of how Alec can't _touch_ him to do exactly what he pleases. Which he knows Alec approves of for every _more_ that falls from his lips, the long, broken whimper he lets out when Magnus stops moving only to press into him hard and grind his cock tip against his prostate.

"_Magnus…_"

Magnus knows that particular pitch, the desperate whine to Alec's voice, fucking him harder to chase it knowing what Alec is about to do. He changes the angle just to hear Alec whimper and growl out, "_just there_," then watches Alec attempt to thrash and wail as he gets closer to coming.

Alec comes untouched with a violent judder and a voiceless scream. Just the sight of him spilling without a hand on his cock is the final thing to push Magnus over the edge. He grinds into him with his own groan, hips juddering as he rides his orgasm out. Alec is breathless, and broken beneath him, still grinning up at him with that triumphant smile.

"Are you doing okay?" Magnus asks when their breath is a little calmer, gently lowering Alec's legs.

"_Yeah_…"

Magnus snorts for the exhaustion on his face, and the idle way Alec watches him massaging over his now-free limbs. He clearly has no intention of moving even though he now can.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm," Alec says, already making grabby hands for him to lie down. He is a _mess_. Pink skinned, shiny forehead, sweaty hair standing on end, and of course his own mess spilled over his stomach. He's _beautiful_, Magnus thinks, enjoying the view a little longer before snapping his fingers for the bare minimum to clean him up.

"Water first," Magnus tells him, for how Alec's voice is so croaky. He summons two bottles from the kitchen and helps Alec up so he can drink, admiring just how worn out he is.

"You're looking pretty _smug_," Magnus," Alec says in between sips, his eyebrow raising as he give him a tired, but playful smile over his bottle.

"I think I have every reason to be."

"Yeah," Alec agrees, holding his hand out for Magnus' bottle. Once he's pushed them on to the nightstand he tackles Magnus to the bed, apparently determined to use Magnus as a pillow tonight. Not that Magnus objects. There are far worse things in this world than falling asleep being pinned down by _Alec_.


End file.
